We’ll Be Okay
by sashaysion
Summary: After Waverly has been trapped in the garden, the world is still revolving. The young Earp has people crying over her everyday, still not ready to admit that the bubbly girl may, infact, be gone forever. Theu say everyone deals with pain differently. Some become numb, some scream and cry, some refuse to accept reality. What happens if someone feels all at once?


**Rainbow by Kacey Musgraves**

 _'Cause the sky is finally open,_

 _the rain and wind stopped blown_

 _'But you're stuck out in the same old storm again_

 _You hold tight to your umbrella, darlin' I'm just tryin' to tell ya_

 _That there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head_

The wind blew heavy gusts through the open windows of the small house. The red head winced, goosebumps forming underneath her quilt she had wrapped around her form. Tears stained her pale face, many nights she cried herself to sleep. 

Beside the sofa was an oak table, small but sturdy. A golden etched frame lay atop it, a smiling brunettes face peeking through the glass. Nicole brushes her thumb against the glass, tracing the lips and cheekbones of the girl, trapped inside the frame. The glass was cold to the touch, making the girl bite her lip, avoiding her thoughts. 

_Was it cold in the garden?_

She wondered if she held onto the photo, if somehow, someway, the girl could feel it. She could feel her touch wherever she was. 

An orange feeline rubbed its side against the womans rib cage, trying to comfort her heaving chest. 

"Not now CJ," the red head whispered, still trying to calm herself. 

The cat purred, sitting down on the empty cushion. There was a small white stain left on the edge of the cushion, from when Waverly decided to have a whipped cream war. Nicole smiled at the thought. 

_"You know what would be fun?" the brunette turned, her head showing from behind the refrigerator door._

 _"What would be fun?" the tall girl asked, her long legs stretched out across the sofa, a book in her hand._

 _"To go back to high school," Waverly laughed, shuffling around in the icebox._

 _Nicole sighed deeply, shaking her head as she spoke, "That would not be fun for me, Waves."_

 _The shorter girl pouted, shuffling her way into the living room, "And why's that?"_

 _Nicole closed her book, keeping her index finger in between pages to mark her place, "We went to totally different high schools."_

 _Waverly raised her eyebrows curiously, "We went to the same high school."_

 _Eyes rolled as the red head sat up, "No, I meant that you went to a school where you were popular, and adored, and all the guys drooled over you. I might have been a few years ahead, but I went to a school where I ate lunch on the wall with two boys, who only hung out with me because I was gay, and snuck outside behind the gym to smoke when the teachers weren't looking," she paused to laugh, "our schools were on different planets, Waves. I don't want to go back there."_

 _The small brunette grabbed her girlfriends hand, her thumb caressing over soft skin. She smiled faintly before saying, "I wish I would've known you in high school."_

 _Nicole gripped the girls hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, "Well, I knew you."_

 _The girls head shot up, "You did?"_

 _"Who didn't? Head cheerleader, nicest girl in school, most beautiful girl ever?"_

 _Waverly blushed, "Well you were only there my first year. I wish I would've gotten to know you back then. At least before you left for the academy."_

 _"You didn't need me there during your high school experience."_

 _"Why would you say that?" a hurt expression showed on the girls face._

 _"You needed to make the memories you did. You didn't need me there changing everything."_

 _The brunette pouted once again, "I do miss one thing."_

 _"What's that?" Nicole smiled, cradling her girls cheek in her hand._

 _Waverly jumped up from her seat and ran back into the kitchen. She stopped before she came to the fridge, her socks sliding against the hardwood. Long fingers grabbed a cold can and shook, a smile spreading from ear to ear._

 _"Waves?" the red head laughed, starting toward the kitchen._

 _The brunette turned from the stainless steel fridge, a large can of whipped cream in hand. Her eyebrows lifted and dropped mischievously, as her smile turned prominently sly._

 _"Oh no, no, no, no. Waves, no," Nicole walked forward slowly, ready to grab the ammo before the trigger was pulled._

 _"I miss those sleepovers. Ya know, where everyone would try their hardest to stay awake, but someone would always end up falling asleep, becoming the victim of some stupid prank," Waverly smiled._

 _"And that has to do with the whipped cream because..?" the red head feigned a confused expression, waiting for an explanation._

 _"The girl that would fall asleep first would end up waking up mid prank, and then a harmless whipped cream beard would turn into a full out war," she shook the contents of the can in her hand as she spoke._

 _"Okay, but I don't have more ammo, Waves. How is this fair?" Nicole slowly rose her hands to her face, waiting to get sprayed._

 _"That's what's fun, I automatically win," she laughed._

 _"You know, it's moments like this when I can see how you and Wynonna are related."_

 _The smaller girl laughed and pulled the tab off the cap, throwing the plastic to the floor. She walked up to the taller woman and furrowed her brows._

 _"Why aren't you running away?" a giggle escaped her blush pink lips._

 _"First rule of the academy : take it like a man," the brown eyes peeked through pale fingers._

 _"Aww, my big strong girl," she pulled down the red heads hand and kissed her slim cheeks._

 _Nicole's eyes were squeezed shut, only relaxing and opening when she felt lips against her skin. As soon as she opened them she was welcomed with a face full of white foamy cream._

 _The taller woman grumbled, wiping her eyelids clean. She could hear footsteps running into the next room as she was temporarily blinded._

 _The girls ran around the small house, cream spraying everywhere. Walls were coated in white foam, sofa cushions looked like it had snowed, and CJ was licking clumps out of the carpet threads._

 _Nicole had eventually grabbed the nearly empty van out of Waverlys clutch, turning it around to face the brunette. She dramatically walked backwards, as if she was trying to see how far the cream could spray. Long legs strode backwards, getting caught on a pillow strewn across the carpet. She fell backwards, landing hard on her ass, earning a loud laugh from the smaller girl._

 _Waverly stood above her girlfriend and smiled, "I win!"_

Nicole brushed her hand over the stain, picking at loose threads to occupy her mind. 

"It's been three weeks, and the youngest Earp is still considered missing as of today. When the small town of Purgatory was evacuated after an unknown natural disaster, the young woman was lost amongst the crowd. Her partner Nicole Haught, and sister Wynonna, have both refused to speak with reporters about the girls disappearance-" the news reporter was momentarily silenced by an angry Nicole throwing a pillow against the screen. 

Tears started to flow quickly down her face as she looked for the remote to fade the screen to black. 

"We have caught up with police force former sheriff Nedley, as he has asked to be left alone, and no further questions at this time. Same goes for co-worker Jeremy Chetri. He spoke out asking for time to grieve for his dear friend-"

"AGHHH, SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" the girl screamed through sobs. 

"If you come in sight of one Waverly Earp, or know anything about her whereabouts, please call the number at the bottom of the screen immediately," the blonde spoke out to the public, not an ounce of remorse in her voice for the the innocent brunette. 

Nicole stood, throwing her blanket onto the floor, and storming to the door. Her keys hung on the hook as she slipped into her tennis shoes. 

The cold metal of the keys stung her skin as she gripped them so tightly she could feel a mark being embedded into her skin. She turned to look at the frame on the side table before she left. 

Somehow, someway, the brunette was still smiling at her through the glass. 

XXX

The roads were deserted as she drove through town. Not a soul in sight. Nedley had begged her not to return after the evacuation, but she couldn't stay away. There was nowhere else that felt like home. 

The only souls left among the dusty streets were her, Nedley, and Wynonna. Nedley rarely left the station, thinking if he stayed inside his former office, living in the past, he could somehow turn back time. Wynonna only left the homestead to drink away her feelings. Every night the elder Earp would empty a bottle of whiskey and pass out on the bar. 

Leaves were scattered among the dirt, making tiny tornados in the dust as the red heads tires drove by. She hit the gas gently, almost coasting into town. There was no traffic, nothing to speed for. 

In attempt to clear her thoughts, long arms stretched so a hand could find the knob of her radio. She skimmed stations as a dozen songs seemed unworthy. It wasn't until she was about to turn the radio off all together, when lyrics hummed through the speakers making the girl stop and stare. 

_Well the sky is finally open, the rain and wind stopped blowin'But you're stuck out in the same old storm againYou hold tight to your umbrella, darlin' I'm just tryin' to tell yaThat there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head._

Nicole's foot found its way to the break peddle instantly, making the car lurch forward, then repell back. Her breath started to waver as her chest heaved. Her head shook, trying to stop herself from remembering. 

Her eyes closed tightly, head shaking. Little drops started forming against her windshield, quickly growing stronger with the wind. 

_So tie up your bow, take off your coat and take a look around._

 _"Waves, just pick a station!" the red head laughed, shaking her head amusingly._

 _Long tan fingers kept turning the small round knob frantically. Each song barley getting a bite out before it was skipped to the next station._

 _"There's nothing good on!" the smaller girl pouted, still flipping stations._

 _"How could you tell!"_

 _Waverly raised one eyebrow and smirked, sticking her tongue out mockingly._

 _"Fine. Next song I stop on we have to listen to," the brunette sighed._

 _Nicole nodded, relaxing back into her seat, one hand on the steering wheel._

 _The brunette smiled, closing her eyes and spinning the dial with one swift motion, opening her eyes quickly when it landed on a station._

 _If you could see what I see, you'd be blinded by the colours_

Yellow, red and orange and green, and at least a million others

So tie up your bow, take off your coat and take a look around

The notes were soft, bouncing off the cars interior graciously. Nicole looked toward the smaller girl who was leaning back in her seat, just watching the world outside her window. The side of her tan face was curved, her jaw prominent. She had a small freckle right under her left earlobe, and a small scar on her lower neck. Waverly had told her the mark was left from a game of knights with Wynonna gone wrong. 

The brunette saw drops of water start to form against the clear window. A smile started to widen among the tan skin as she turned her head to the driver. 

_'Cause the sky is finally open, the rain and wind stopped blown'_

But you're stuck out in the same old storm again

You hold tight to your umbrella, darlin' I'm just tryin' to tell ya

That there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head

 _The rain started to pour, drowning out the music. Waverly blasted the notes, filling the car with a gentle voice. She grabbed the taller girls hand and intertwined their fingers. The warmth of Nicole's hand sent a calming feeling up and through the younger girls arm._

 _Oh tie up your bow, take off your coat and take a look around_

Everything is alright now

'Cause the sky is finally open, the rain and wind stopped blowin'

But you're stuck out in the same old storm again

The storm started to settle, just a steady trickle forming, leaving the two girls to sit inside the vehicle, savoring eachothers company. 

_Let go of your umbrella, darlin' I'm just tryin' to tell ya_

That there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head

Yeah there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head

It all be alright

She could feel her tears sliding down the leather steering wheel. Every salty drop meaning another memory. She didn't wish to forget. She wished to relive. 


End file.
